


Sleep Well Kid

by Icylightning



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Amused Happy Hogan, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Steve said "Sleep Well Kid"Happy said "Sleep Well Kid"Bucky and Bruce said "Sleep Well Kid"Natasha said "Sleep Well Kid"And ofcourse....Tony said "Sleep Well Kid"Aka a sweet fluffy fic to start this year :-)))
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 327





	Sleep Well Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR🙋♀️🙋♀️🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁🎁
> 
> I wish you all readers good health and happiness. Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

STEVE ROGERS

The last thing Steve expected to see when he came back from a mission was to find his youngest avenger snoring lightly on the kitchen counter with his head placed on top of his arms. An empty plate of pasta laid beside him along with a glass of orange juice. He noticed there was no one around and guessed the boy must have fallen asleep while waiting for his mentor.

Steve walked further in and couldn't help but smile at the scene. Peter looked even more younger in his sleep, face soft as any feather and mouth slightly parted. He chuckled how sometimes they tend to forget that Peter was still a child. The same child who bravely faught dangerous criminals.

Peter mumbled something in his sleep and rubbed his nose with his fisted thumb and licked his dry lips. Okay that was too adorable for Captain America. He pulled out his cell and quickly clicked a picture. He then carefully placed his hands under the kid's knees and picked him in bridal style. The boy snuggled closer on his chest as if adjusting himself on his favourite pillow. Peter remained in deep sleep when Steve lowered him on the couch. He draped an afghan over the boy and brushed off the soft bangs "Sleep Well Kid" 

HAPPY HOGAN

When Happy came back from his short washroom break and attending an call from Tony, he was shocked and alert on seeing the back door of his car half open. He had come to pick Peter from school and drove him back to compound. The man looked around suspiciously, concentrating hard on any kind of threats around but found none. But where was Peter since the whole school was almost empty

Happy's hand went to his back where he removed his gun and walked expertly towards the half opened back door. He pushed the door to fullest and aimed his gun on the figure who was sprawled on the back seat

"Oh Jesus..." muttered Happy feeling releaved when his eyes fell on the sleepy prone figure of none other than the young teen himself

Peter was as still as a brick, only motion was moving of his chest rising and falling rhythmically, bag clutched to his chest like he was holding a teddy bear. There's purity shining on his face, so innocent and full of life. Poor kid must have had a rough day at school, thought Happy and sighed. He couldn't understand why God has chosen a child to do adults work. Peter should be enjoying his life like a normal teenager but he stood shoulder to shoulder with every avenger without a complain 

Happy saw Peter's hand was awkwardly bend under his body so he reached out and gently straightened the arm. A soft smile played on his lips when Peter recited few chemical formulas and fell in deep slumber. Happy gave a small squeeze on the boy's shoulder "Sleep Well Kid" 

BUCKY BARNES AND BRUCE BANNER

"Hold him still Buck!" Bruce shouted at the metal armed avenger as he concentrated on the thread in his hand that was closing the deep gash on Peter's side "It will bleed more if he keeps moving!" 

"I'm trying!" hissed Bucky as he tried to restrain Peter with his both hands. The young hero had gotten hurt during the night patrol with a deep cut on his side. He stumbled into the compound and promptly fell into Bucky's arms whispering one word "Help" 

With Tony and others gone to mission, it was up to Bucky and Bruce to patch the teen. So this was how they ended up in the medbay were they struggled to keep the thrashing boy on the bed "Peter you gotta stay still kid. Let the good doctor do his job" 

Peter screamed and Bucky knew it was going give him nightmares for days "Tony! I...want Tony!" he cried out fisting Bucky's jacket. His face was covered in swear and tears streamed down his eyes

Bucky held Peter's arms tightly to his side and leaned to add pressure on his chest so the boy wouldn't be able to move. He blinked back his own tears and spoke in the softest voice "Sshhh...Tony will be here soon kid. Try to relax. Everything is going to be alright" 

Peter screamed again as if didn't hear a word Bucky said. Bruce didn't dare to look at the boy, knowing if he did then he wouldn't be able to continue "Few more seconds kiddo... I'm almost done" 

After another agonizingly slow ten minutes later, Bruce finally annouced that he was done. Bucky slowly let go of Peter's arms and paled on seeing his handprints on the soft skin. Peter looked extremely exhausted but was still fighting to stay awake. 

Bruce did the final touching on his side and sighed. He gave a light pat on Peter's shoulder "You're very brave kid" 

"Brave? He just very well managed to give me heart attack" Bucky half heartedly glared at the boy

Peter's eyes opened and closed in slow motion "S..rry to worry..u" 

"Nah!" Bucky waved his hand off "Just don't repeat it again kid. I only have one heart and I tend to keep it beating for long time" 

Peter hummed, snapping his open when they drooped close. Bucky saw this and slowly took the boy's hand in his "You're safe now. You can sleep"

"We'll be right here Peter. Get some rest" Bruce encouraged gently placing his hand on Peter's forehead and rubbing a thumb over his eyebrows. The two adults saw the boy finally relax at their contact. Peter blinked once...twice and then gave himself to darkness

Bucky smiled and shook his head fondly. Since when did he get attached to the kid. If Steve saw him holding Peter's hand, he surely would make fun of him. The avenger shared a look with Bruce, both silently grateful that the boy was going to be alright. He pulled a chair next to the sleeping kid and whispered "Sleep Well Kid"

Bruce couldn't agree more

NATASHA BARANOV

The compound was filled with aroma of delicious looking omelette. Natasha took a bite of the omelette, cheesey with dark leafy greens and hummed in delightment as flavours exploded in her mouth "Peter is going to love this" 

Natasha placed ten omelettes on the plate, considering Peter's high metabolism along with chocolate pudding and headed to her charge of the day.

Apparently there was a surprise attack from alien planet and all the avengers had gone to fight against the invaders. Tony strictly asked Peter to step aside form this mission since he was still recovering from an injury to his leg. Natasha volunteered to take care of him even though ignoring Peter's cute pout and puppy eyes saying he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself

That was a blunt lie

Natasha walked towards Peter's room and knocked on the door "Peter?" she frowned when there was no response

Black widow pushed the door open and a smile graced on her face. Peter was on his bed, knees curled up to his chest and hands bunched on the edge of his pillow. The boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he never went through the agony of losing his parents, like he never got bullied in school, like he never got severely hurt during patrols, like his tiny and small shoulders weren't trusted with huge responsibility of saving the world 

Natasha sighed wishing she could build a world for the boy where no one could hurt him. She slowly walked towards the bed and nudged the boy "Peter? Hey sweetie....wake up..it's time to eat something"

Peter shifted a little, reaching out to gently push Natasha's hand away "Five more ..minutes Mom" 

Natasha froze. Peter thought she was his mother? She stood shocked for few seconds but then...why not? The woman had no idea what were mother's duties but right now she just wanted her baby safe. She wanted the boy have all the happiness in the world. She wanted to rip the head off every person who dares to hurt her child. She wanted to wrap the kid in a protective bubble and never let go

Peter rolled to his side, hair falling over his eyes and Natasha easily brushes off the curls. Praying for the boy's healthy life, the woman whispered with a smile "Sleep Well Kid" 

TONY STARK

"So how was your school kid?" Tony asked casually as he worked on making few changes in Peter's suit. Though he would never admit to anyone but lab days with the boy were his favourite. He always looked forward to working with the kid and hear him ramble stories upon stories on how his day went or what he wanted to do with his future. He often wondered if Peter ever talks this freely to anyone else besides him. A fatherly proud feeling gushed into his heart thinking Peter trusted him with his feelings

"It was..." Peter yawned covering his mouth with a hand "...good Mr Stark" 

Tony looked up briefly from his place and noticed the tired look on the teen's face "Are you tired Pete. We can totally finish this next time" 

Peter shook his head "I'm fine Mr Stark" he picked up a screw driver and started working on his project "Do you mind if I work on the floor?" 

"Why?" 

Peter shrugged not wanting to say his legs felt like noodles. The boy felt exhausted since he didn't get much sleep in last twenty four hours. His exams were in two weeks and night patrolling as Spiderman had worn out all his energy

Tony eyed the kid for few seconds. Yup! His kid looked like he had swept hundered cities and still pushing himself for another two hundred. Still he very well knew, Peter was never going to accept that he was tired and done for the day "Ah...sure kiddo" atleast he'll give some mercy to his legs 

Peter took his project and sat down on the floor with a tired sigh. He could hear Tony rambling ideas and suggestions for his new suit and gave a occasional hum as a reply

FEW MINUTES LATER

"...so I think we should up this to fifty five degrees so your suit will prevent you from fire, hey I almost made a fire proof suit" Tony snorted at his own words expecting a small laugh from the boy but was met with silence

Tony placed down his tools and tilted his side towards Peter's direction "Pete?" he strode across the lab and his heart melts at the scene "Oh Underoos"

Peter's body was slumped to his side, eyes closed and face slack. His one hand was loosely hanging down while other still held a screwdriver. It was almost like looking at a painting. Peter's soft face was lit by the bright lights of the lab, hair messey and unstyled. Even in his sleep the boy radiated a positive energy. 

Not wanting Peter to have a backache due to his uncomfortable position, Tony knelt down and rocked him slightly "Pete you've a well furnished room with a comfy bed. Why don't we put that in use?" 

Peter didn't even stir slightest and Tony sighed. He gently pried off the screwdriver from the boy's fingers and picked up the spider baby in his arms, smiling when the boy hummed happily and bunched his shirt. The mechanic walked towards Peter's room and gently laid him on the bed. He covered the teen with his favourite King Kong blanket and leaned in to press a soft kiss on his forehead "Sleep Well Kid" 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
